I Don't Want You Hurt
by supermariolover56
Summary: A horrible incident with the Foot leaves Leonardo with painful nightmares, and unrelenting stress. Can Donatello soothe his big brothers worries, and relieve him of his stress? Pretty bad summary. But I was never the best at the "Summary writing" thing. Enjoy!


I don't want you hurt

Disclaimer: I own nothing TMNT and probably never will.

_Blood was splattered in every direction of the pitch darkness, and the only sight that met the eldest's souls, were the hazed, dead and dull once beautiful, intelligent dark chocolate eyes of his beloved baby brother, Donatello. Swords were dug in and trapped deep inside of the colourless once olive green skin, blood drenching every inch of his frame. Leonardo pulled his brother into his arms, blood smearing all over his chest and face. The eldest stared down at his baby sibling with eyes wide with terror and shock. It couldn't be. He...he lost his baby brother. His dear, beautiful baby brother. He was never going to see him again. Huge crocodile tears poured from the forest green tear ducts, his face crumpling in dread._

_"No...no..."_  
_The darkness became thicker and thicker, making it harder to breathe and causing more guilt to bombard his heart._  
_"Donnie...no..."_  
_The pressure was too much. Leonardo could no longer handle such a painful loss, and shouted to the relenting pitch hell.  
_  
_"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"_

Leonardo literally sprang to his feet, from his bed, and busted into a hard sprint. The eldest held a look of pure terror on his features, his heart beating rapidly, his breathing coming in quick gasps as he practically scrambled to Donatello's room.

The purple clad warrior sighed deeply as he stared up at the ceiling, his mind wandering. Leonardo had been extremely overprotective ever since the incident with the foot ninja. The situation had pretty much gone in slow motion. That first sword piercing the youngsters shoulder, and only more came to show, placing Donatello in shock. That's all he could remember before he fell unconscious. The immediate youngest, once again, sighed at the short memory, rolling over on his shell.  
His olive green lids slid closed slowly, before they shot open in shock at the loud bang of his room door. Before the younger could react, he was practically thrown up from his bed, and cradled tightly in someone's arms. Donatello blinked multiple times in confusion, his eyes wide trying to process the situation at hand, before the familiar sound of heavy breathing from his eldest brother hit his ear drums. The olive green brothers expression instantly changed from confused and shocked, to understood concern. Donatello wrapped his arms back around Leonardo tightly, whispering words of comfort and love in the crook of his big brothers neck.

"Its ok, Leo. I'm ok. Don't worry. Its ok, big brother."

Leonardo didn't even have to speak for Donatello to know that his eldest had, had that same nightmare. And the purple clad warrior did anything to soothe his brother back to comfort. The poor turtle was stressed enough with life as it was. Donatello stroked the back of Leonardo's head, placing light kisses around his brother cheek and neck, smiling gently as he did so.

"Its ok, Leo. I promise you I'm not hurt anymore. I promise."

Leonardo whimpered lowly at Donatello's words, picking both of them up and laying them down upon the immediate youngest's bed. Donatello was still grasped firmly in Leonardo's arms, the protective aura radiating from the eldest like UV rays.

"I'm so sorry, baby brother. I should have been there to protect you. I should never have let them hurt my angel!"

"Shhh...its alright, big brother. Its ok, Nii-san. Your the reason I'm still alive. Without you, I would have been in someones soup right now, or on a dissection table, or dead. You prevent things like that from happening, Leo. And I thank you so much for saving my life."

Donatello dug his face deeper in the crook of Leonardo's neck smiling sweetly, his lids sliding closed at the soft beat of his brothers heart, and the comfort of his warm embrace, lulling him to sleep.

"Thank you, Leo. I love you so much, Nii-san."

Leonardo leaned into his baby brother, pressing Donatello's face deeper into his neck and sighing softly, placing his lips lightly upon the immediate youngest's head.

"Your welcome, Outoto. I would do anything for you. For all of you. I love you, my little Donnie. And I will always protect my angels."

The eldest whispered as he finally drifted into a peaceful slumber, his baby brother held safely and unharmed in his protective grasp.

Well, well, well. I think its pretty obvious to tell that I'm more of a fluff kind of authour ;) Butcha know how it is. I just think they don't have enough of these.  
But anyway. Hope ya enjoyed this adorableness. This IS NOT T-cest. You weirdo's out, freakin', there who would think this is.


End file.
